Starfish-Crossed
by julysunicorn
Summary: ten years after jack escaped Rapture with his twenty-five daughters, his heart aches for the alpha series lover he left behind by accident. though he puts on a brave face for his girls, they know his heart is broken. is the only cure for his blues lying at the bottom of the ocean? (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: lonely fatherhood

hey there peoples! i had a burst of inspiration and typed up a couple chapters of a new bioshock story! i dont know about you, but atlas is my favorite character. just... that brogue... i mean... ugh. but you already know about him if you've layed bioshock 1 or 2 (maybe they talk about him in infinite as well but ive never played it? ive watched my brother play it though) but he's not the focus of this story. no the focus of this story is something else... see, i see a lot of people pairing up jack with atlas, and it never made much sense to me. i mean... spoilet alert, he's a bad guy. (he's still my favorite though c:) and i get the alternate reality thing that some people use but i just can't get over it. so i've asked myslf, if i could pair jack up with anyone in boshock to make a good couple, who would fit with him? i soncidered tenenbaum, sander cohen, and augstus sinclair (cause that drawl) but nothing worked. then, i remembered something: the last time i sat with my brother when he played infinite, there was a poster depicting a big daddy as a hot hunk. suddenly everything fell into place. i wantd to write a story about jack falling in love with delta. well he's already fallen in love with him in the story but they're the main couple. so enjoy, the first and second chapttrs are going up to night. OH AND ALSO! i've been talking to my friend whop wrote when my magic meets your science with me about joining me for future projects, so we'll see how that goes! she's really talented so i hope we can work more together! and now, without further ado, i present: starfish-crossed. :D

starfish-crossed

chapter 1: lonely fatherhood

jack had felt nothing but elation as he rose to the surface in the bathyspehere alongside 25 ex little sisters. after struggling through the horrors of Rapture, the body horror, killing his own father, the uncountable attempts on his life, nothing felt so good as finally leaving the awful place behind and approaching safety.

in his mind, he could feel the sun of his skin, the wind in his hair, the cries of astonishment from the children as they took in the real expanse of the world, and he would show them how wonderful it was. give them the love and great lives they deserved, that they never would've received down in the depths.

then... something happened to turn all his joy to dust.

looking out the bathyspeher window, jack saw through the window of a building they were passing, and saw, staring back at him, subject delta.

his heart felt like it was going to explode. how could he have left him here?! how could he have forgotten?! jack waded through the sea of girls to slam up against the window, gazing back at his lover.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, the girls confused as to why he was so upset.

delta could only set his hand on his own glass, in a comforting gesture. "it's okay, jack," he thought, because he was unable to speak like a human after his big daddy trnaformation, "i still love you. and i always will love you."

and so he watched him float away, as jack kept himself togteher for the girls' sake. when they bobbed up beside the lighthouse and the sunlight shone in on the pale troop, his happiness was stifled, however, mixed with the heart-wrenching feeling os loss.

* * *

ten years later, jack had become a proud papa to all the girls, working hard to make their lives better to fill the aching void in his heart. and in return, they loved him like he biologically fathered all of them, which is terrifyingly biologically possible, but he hadn't actually done that with anyone but delta, so no one had to worry. but dang, you gotta be desprate to chase the tail of a splicer.

(i don't want to think of that anymore moving on)

jack's girls all loved him and no one ever questioned the fact that jack had nearly 30 girls living under his roof, in a multitude of races and builds, and if anyone ever did well... the girls still hadn't gotten over their violent tenedencies best displayed during their attack on fontaine, and they would murder anyone who questioned their paternal lineage. jack was trying to get them to stop doing that=, because the neighborhood was getting extremely thinned out, and suggested maybe they hypnotize the neghbors instead. the girls were still trying to shift to this new way of handling things though.

despite how happy jack was with his gigantic family, the girls could still see a pain hidden behind his brown eyes, whenever they mentioned anything about their old prison. at first, they'd thought it was because he didn't like thinking about Rapture... then, as they got older and had their hearts broken themselves, they realized it was from thinking of subject delta.

no one had been back to Rapture in the decade since they left, not even brigid tenenbaum, who lived with them for a short time but left out of guilt from her treatment of the grils, so jack didn't have any updates as to the conditions down there as time went on. he could only assume the worst, as despite subjrect delta being a big daddy, he too could fall to the cruelties of that world. and it was ripping him apart. the girls eventually stopped saying anything oceanic in front of him, just to spare his feelings.

"have a good day at high school girls" he said, handing each of them bagged lunches he bagged himself as they walked out the door.

"thank you dad" they said x25, each giving him a kiss on the cheek as they walked in a long line.

when all the girls were on the bus, jack waved and smiled as t drove off, but as soon as they were around the corner, his face fell into a sad frown. _oh, delta... you would've been such a good father to them._

Jack thus began crying. _focking darn it, delta..._ he started punching the plate glass that framed the door, punching through it on the fifth strike. his fist went straight through anfd his hand was ground intpo ham burger.

"OH JEEZ!" jack said, bolting into the bathroom. "I'M BLEEDING! BLEEEEEEIIIIIIING!"

this was leftover conditioning from his plasmib use. you see, plasmid use warped the brain of the user into shrieking things like "OH THE BLOOD" or "IT BURNS, IT BUUUUUUURNS" when on fire. it a;lso programmed the user to seek out first aid kits, and _only_ first aid kits, for wound care, even with faced with a mortal gunshot wound. jacks mind was still a little screwy.

in fact, jack tore open the medicine cabnet over the lavatory to find a first aid kit, and bandaged up his hand, without even washing it. afterward, he lifted his hand to the light to observe his handiwork, smiling. "that oughta do it!"

* * *

the girls returned home from school later that day. suddenly, a stomach rumble echoed aomong them.

"Jule," Holly chided, "are you seriously hungry _again?_"

"i can't help it!" jule said, upset. "fran sat on my lunch bag and ruined my sandwich!"

"i said i was sorry!" defended fran.

"fat ass" murmured laura, annoyed.

"well, dad will probably have something for a snack," said patricia with a smile. "he's always taking such good care of us."

all the girls agreed, but the group grew quiet. "do you think he hates us?" asked a tiny voice in the back. the girls turned around to look at their most petite sister, ethel.

"why would you say that, ethel?!" jule asked. "he loves us ery much!"

"its just... hes all alone taking care of us" ethel said, looking away, her eyes brimming with tears. "maybe he feels like we take advantage of him... i wouldnt blame him for feeling that way..."

holly held ethel's arms and smiled. "ethel, you know that's not true. dad loves us and only wants us to be happy. and we help him with everything, anyway."

ethel shut her eyes. "... maybe he thinks he should've just left us in-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Bonnie snapped, making ethel jump and start crying loudly.

"bonnie!" holly snapped. "don't talk to her that way!"

bonnie folded her arms and turned away, flipping her black hair. holly sighed. "i know you don't like remembereing that place - none of us do. but that's no reason to take it out on ethel." holly set her hand on bonnie's shoulder. "what we endured down there will likely stay with us the rest of our lives... but that doesn't mean we need to make our suffering our identity. we have to move on and heal ourselves."

bonnie looked at her sister for a second, but looked away shortly after. "maybe i _am healing_ by expressing myself in anger. ever though of that?"

holly was silent for a few moments before turning to the other sisters. "personally, i find healing in spending time with dad."

"i'm happiest when we talk about trains together," beamed ophelia.

"and i'm happiest when he plants flowers with me!" cheered vivian, hopping excitedly.

"well, let's hurry home and do those things and make ourselves happy," said holly, before turning to smile warmly at ethel again. "and i'm sure doing that will make dad really happy, too."

slowly, ethel smiled back. bonnie, on the other hand, scoffed quietly.

the girls hurried down the siewalk and up to their large house, and threw open the door. "we're home! x24" they called out happily.

"i'm in the kitchen, girls!" jack called.

the sisters followed their adoptive fathers' voice before coming to a sudden stop in the kitchen doorway, and ethel let out a piercing scream. jack was cutting up some fruit with a rubber knife and his left hand was bandaged and bloody, dripping over the countertop and by extension the fruit.

"hi, girls! anyone hungry? i've got some fruit slices here!" he said, glowing.

"yeah, i could go for some of that," said jule, but thea held her back.

"DADDY?!" ethel cried.

"oh, ethel, did you have a bad day at school?" jack asked, concerned.

"dad...?" fran asked, "did you cut yourself on that knife?"

"heavens, no!" he said, holding it up. "it's rubber! you can't cut flesh with rubber, silly girl."

"so, then... what happened to your hand?"

"oh, this?" he lifted his damaged hand. "i had a, uh, incident. but don't you worry, i've got it all taken care of, so i'm ready to do whatever it is you need!" suddenly, he looked confused. "hey, is there a gas leak in here? girls, you should get out! i'm already feeling..."

jack swayed on his feet before collapsing to the floor in a pool of his own blood, unmoving, and ethel's scream rang out through the whole neighborhood.

* * *

jack woke up in a hospital bed with all of his daughters surrounding him. the first thing he heard was ethel's bawling, the next was holly reassuring her that he was alive and would be fine.

"where am i" jack thought, then he turned his head and saw a snack-sized cup of vcuum-sealed rice pudding on his bedside table. "oh no i'm in hell."

ethel wailed in sorrow, and the other girls whipped around to look at jack. "dad! you're awake!" said patricia with a smile.

"girls... why are we here?" jack asked. he suddenly felt a searing pain across his hand, and looked at it. it was properly bandaged and his eyes went wide. "my hand...!"

"you cut yourself on the glass around the door, papa," said greta. "you passed out from blood loss und we called 911."

"oh, girls," jack said, upset, "i'm so sorry - i didn't mean to make you worry! gosh, what was i thnking?!"

hannah walked up to her fathers bedside. "dad... what happened back there?"

jack was silent. he wanted to tell them how much he missed delta - how he knew the alpha series would've been an alpha dad to them - but he couldn't. not only did it hurt too much, but he couldnt bear the thought of reminding the girls of their underwater prison. so, he forced a smile. "i was just... being clumsy, that's all. you know me! always tripping over my own shoes!"

the girls looked at each other. ethel sniffled. jack motioned for her to come over and he gave her a hug. "well, why don't we call the doctor in and see about signing out? i'm ready to go."

"dad, you lost an _immense amount of blood._ you can't just get up and walk out of here!" argued bridgette.

"well, aren't any of you hungry? it's getting close to dinnertime," jack said, looking up at the conveniently placed clock.

"but there are vending-"

on cue, jule's stomach growled again. jack got out of bed. "yep, time to get out of here." the girls were hopeless to stop him.

after all, he'd pulled himself through rapture... pulling himself out of a hospital was a snap.

END OF CHAPTER 1~


	2. Chapter 2: flashbacks

things get heated pretty quick in this story, starting with the end of this chapter. just a heads up.

chapter 2: flashbacks

today was saturday, and the girls tried to devote the day to making sure jack was able to heal, but he was having none of it. today, he wanted to do something special for his daughters: he decided to take them to a nearby amusement park.

"dad, PLEASE, YOUR HAND LOOKS LIKE YOU TRIED TO MAKE SAUSAGE OUT OF IT," argued bridgette as her father drove the family station wagon.

"oh, i'll be fine," jack said, but a little blood was smearing across the steerin wheel. ethel felt nauseous.

finally, they reached wumpo's wonderful world of whimsy, a park the family had visited many times. the girls resigned themselves to their father's fate and went in and tried to have fun.

"see, girls," jack said as they walked through the park gates, "this is exactly what i neede-"

suddenly, everything around him changed. the open park turned into a two level room, the concrete walkway became tile, and the rides turned into animated dioramas.

it was no longer wumpo's wonderful world of whimsy.

it was ryan amusements.

he choked a little. he must've been hallucinating. turning around, he saw two familiar faces, walking past him... himself, as a little boy, and his father, andrew ryan himself, king blowhard who came up with the idea to run a failing society underwtaer in the first place.

"come on, boy," he said, sternly, "you might as well learn something about the place you'll be saving when you grow up."

"yas, papa," said little jack.

jack ran up and stopped in front of them, but they walked right through him, like holograms. it was all a dream... no. a memory.

jack followed his younger self and his father as they looked at exhibit after exhibit, his recollection slowly trickling back. suddenly, a trilling came from ryan's pocket and he took out his cell phone.

"hey, i remember this," said jack. his dad had laughed at whatever he saw on his phone, and jack had asked him what it was, but his father had brushed him off. now, he was tall enough to look over his dad's shoulder and see what it was he found so funny.

biting his cigar, ryan slid the lock icon across his cellphone screen and pulled up his newest text message: a nude pic of his stripper girlfriend, jasmine jolene, stark naked onstage and biting into a frankfurter. jack's stomach turned and he looked away. on cue, his father laughed in satisfaction.

"what is it, papa?" asked little jack.

"never mind" ryan snapped back and put his phone away.

as they walked to the next chapter of rapture's history, jack seethed and glared after his father. that perverted scumbag. looking at adult pics with his little boy right there. and also, he was really upset because jolene was his biological mom. so he just saw his mom naked. great. that was worse than seeing her corpse.

finally, the father-son duo got on one of the fake plastic bathyspheres for the "journey to the surface" ride, and jack squeezed in behind them. _oh, yeah, i remember this too,_ he thought. _i loved this ride._

as the ride started and they moved along the track, jack noticed movement above them. looking up, he saw augustus sinclair laughing and coutning a stack of bills. jack's expression went sour again. this whole thing wasn't to bring joy inot children's lives, it was to line the pockets of that fat ass.

_if i'd seen him while i was in rapture last, i should've killed him,_ jack thought, but shook it away. what had sinclair ever done to him other than greedily count his allowance, anyway? (ryan forced jack to buy both their tickets, saying "is a man not entitled to the money of his son's piggy bank?")

so the ride went by, evrything being fairly uneventful until the scene with the son being dragged off to war. little jack jumped and tried to hold onto his father's arm, but ryan shook him off and admonished him. "don't grab onto me, you mongrel," he said, "you won't be going to war. you'll be coming back here in a year or so, fully grown. you're practically a man already. so act like it."

jack had never given much thought to how he hadn't actually had a real childhood. could he mourn something he never had? yet still, a sinking feeling was forming in his chest. even his happiest memory was nothing but a lie.

but something about this memory... he couldn't remember the end of their trip, but he had the definite feeling that something very, very bad happened. something scary that his mind had buried away. what was it?

"well, i guess ill find out" he said, and got off the ride with the ghosts of his past.

next, ryan and little jack went to the food court for lunch, getting fried bologna sandwiches. jack smiled. these were tenenbaum's favorite, and she'd always use an ungodly amount of mustard on them and get it everywhere. he wondered where she was these days.

then he saw tenenbaum in his memory, a few places behind ryan and little jsack, and she bought a bologna sandwich. jack smiled. _at least tihs is how i remember it._

but then, little jack's stomach make a sickening gurgling sound from across the room. jack remembered: he'd taken one bite out of his sandwich and his stomach had an absolute _fit._ the boy got up from the table. "uh, excuse me, papa, i'm going to the restroom."

"hurry up, wash your hands, and don't peek under the stall dividers," ryan said, looking out the window into the ocean.

little jack turned and ran to the bathroom. jack considered staying here and seeing what ryan was going to do, but if this was in his memory, then how the heck would he know what his father did when he was out of the room?! so he followed his younger self into the bathroom, catching himself at the door and wondering if it was wrong to follow him, but remembered that it was himself so it was probably okay? so he went in.

little jack opened one toilet after another, but each was either clogged, dirty, or dirtily clogged. finally, he found a semi-clean one, and tried to scramble on top of it, but it was _too high._

"oh no" said little jack, beginning to panic. his intestines twisted inside of him, a ticking clock weighing on his mind.

he ran to the urinal. "no... that's not for poop," he said. he looked at the sink. "i'd never reach it!" the boy began to look around wildly. jack wished he could step in and help lift him onto the toilet, but all he could do was watch the shit show going down.

pooping in the urinal was unacceptable, so what was better than the urinal?! desparate, little jack dropped trou and squatted on the floor. jack turned away. this dream just had to be in smellivison, didn't it? it was fine around the bologna, but here... well, at least his little self wasn't in pain anymore.

suddenly, the door flew open. jack and little jack looked to see andrew ryan standing in the doorway. his eyes going wide, he took in the sight of his flesh and blood dropping a deuce on the floor... the floor of his city. he clenched his jaw, shaking in bridled fury.

"_son,_" he growled, so low jack could hardly hear him, "_you do not shit here. you use the toilet like every other half-decent human being._"

as ryan turned away, little jack began to cry. "i'm sorry, papa - i couldn't reach! i tried!"

silence. then, ryan's shoulders stiffened in indignance. "i suppose i should not expect anything else... _you're not human. you never were. you're something less... you're a horror of nature. a laboratory abomination that somehow gained sentience._"

jack jumped. _this. this was what he had buried away._ little jack cried. "please, papa, forgive me!"

"hurry up and take care of your mess," ryan said. "then we'll leave and put you on that bathysphere so you can go up to the wretched surface and kill me in two years." then, he walked away. he never looked at jack again.

until that day...

little jack sniffled on the bathroom floor, and the memory went white around him, before jack was brought back to wumpo's wonderful world of whimsy.

"dad? are you okay?" asked vivian.

"huh?" jack asked, then shook himself. "uh, yeah, i'm fine... why?"

"you were just staring into space for a moment there."

"uh... it's probably just the heat," jack said, then spotted a lemonade stand. "i probably just need something to drink. who wants emonade?"

* * *

the grisl huddled together in their room, sullen despite the day at the park.

"dad's still really upset about something," said lenore. "and i think the park only made it worse."

"yeah! what was that wehn we got there, anyway? completely weirded me out," said matilda.

"i just wish he would tell us what's bothering him already," said jule, hugging her knees to her chest. "i get the feeling its really important. why wouldn't he tell us?!"

"... maybe it has something to do with... down there," ventured ethel.

her sisters looked at her. bonnie jumped and glared menacingly at her, upset at the very mention of the pace, but ophelia thought about it.

"maybe you have a point... that's certainly something he wouldn't want to talk to us about."

"and its something he shouldnt worry about," bonnie snapped. "let the place rot. we should just forget about it, but everyone here's too dumb to do it."

laura raised an eyebrow at her. "someone didn't get her fill of cotton candy."

"oh, shut up, laura! i don't want to hear your one-liners!"

"enough!" cathy said, bringing up her hands. and when cathy siad enough, enough was enough. "tomorrow, i think we should sit down with dad and ask him straight on what's wrong. bring up rapture by name if we have to."

"ugh!" bonnie sighed, cupping her hands over her ears. she jumped off the bed on which she was sitting. "i can't take this! i'm going out!" she threw on a dress over her nightgown, and put on her shoes, and made for the front door.

the others watched her, and, once she slammed their bedroom door shut, sighed. "what a drama queen," said laura.

"she's dealing with it like every one of us," said holly. "it's just harder for her."

"oh, forget about bonnie. let's just focus on making life easier for papa right now." greta snapped.

"no. let's help _both_ of them, but wait until bonnie's comfortable talking about her issues. alright?" sad bridgette.

the girls agreed.

"so, here's the plan to talk to dad..."

* * *

bonnie passed the bathoom on the way out of the house, inside of which was jack, taking a hot bath to help relax after the day's events. he had candles lit around the tub rim and salts in the water for the ultimate spa treatment, but something was still weighing on him.

"i probably ruined their whole trip with my distraction," he thought, sighing and covering his face with his hands. "i wanted to make them happy, but all i did was drag my own problems into their day..." his shoulders shook, and a few tears dropped into the bath water. "i have to make it up to them... tomorrow, i'll apologize and ask what we can do to make up for it."

he grabbed his washcloth and began massaging his body, filloing his mind with the scents of the salts and the atmosphere in the bathroom. hearing the dripping as he ran the cloth over his muscles brought him back to rapture.

"no. i can't think of that place... i don't want to..."

then, he remembered the first time he saw delta, when the latter walked down the fort frolic stairs to look at jack, who was putting up a picture of silas cobb. at first, jack had thought the vibrations in the floor were just another bouncer walking by, but was surprised when he noticed the footsteps stopped behind him. gripping his grenade launcher tighyly, he whipped around to see delta, the most human-like big daddy he'd met so far, dripping wet from the leak in the ceiling. seeing that jack was armed, delta prepared to defend himself, but noticed that jack wasn't immediately attacking him like the other splicers. in fact, he didn't look much like a splicer at all.

in the present, jack smiled, another tear rolling down his cheek. he'd asked delta if he was going to hurt him, and the big lug just stood there... not like he could've said anything or shaken his head, but at least he didn't punch a hole through him or anything. happy to finally have found a lucid big daddy, especially in this place where he was suddenly thrown in with a crazed artist and couldn't speak with atlas (who was his friend at the time), jack quickly warmed up to delta and was grateful to have a kind soul at his side. likewise, delta was happy to have a sane human companion.

those few days spent in that watery nightmare were made better with delta's presence. eventually, jack and delta went back to arcadia, where jack confessed his crush on him. delta couldn't speak, but held jack's hands gently in his, signifying his acceptance and return of his feelings.

in the tub, jack brushed the washcloth against his weiner in his daze, the sensitivty making him gasp. no, he didn't want to think of rapture... but he did want to think about what happened _in_ rapture.

thankfully, jack was right-handed, and his right hand was the one that he hadn't injured, so he took his phallus in his hand and began stroking himself, thinking back to when he lost his virginity to delta

it was in tenenbaum's apartment in mercury suites, a little while after clearing the splicers out and jack got his plasmid control back. he'd invited delta over for some quiet time. the two sta together in the library, chatted, had a little merlot, and delta got fresh with jack. at first, jack was surprised, and delta began to apologize... before jack lightly kissed his viewport and looked longingly into the glass.

"you can have me tonight, delta... but i've never been with anyone before."

understandingly, delta caressed jack's face. jack led them to tenenbaum's bed, where he sat and made out with delta, wishing the alpha series could kiss him back. but he obviously had something in mind, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten dfrisky in the first place.

the two climbed on the bed and delta massaged jack through his trousers. jack moaned at the movement of the strong, sure hand, and in the present he couldn't help but moan again. "ugh, delta..." he whispered.

in the memory, delta reached up and gently set his hand on jack's chest, asking for his attention. he stood on his knees, and opened the trapdoor-like codpiece on his suit, allowing his massive member to fall out. it had been grown to an immense size from his harrowing transofrmation.

jack stared slack-jawed at the wang, and said, "delta, i... i don't know how that's going to fit..."

delta scratched his chin, then snapped his fingers. he brought up his index finger in a show of "wait just a moment" and left the room. jack stayed on the bed, and just a minute later delta came back woth a new plasmid from the gatherer's garden. it was a temporary muscle relaxant plasmid, named "Sphinc-Lax."

"oh, that works!" jack said, and kissed delta again.

delta motioned for jack to turn over, and the man did and pulled down his pnts, his own rock hard member now sticking out. carefully, delta moved one of jack's butt cheeks to the side, revealing his tight little starfish. he hesitated. this was going to hurt for a moment.

"go on, delta," jack said, eyes shut tight. "it's okay. i just want to have you."

delta took a deep breath, stroked jack's butt cheek to comfort him, and stuck the hypo into his lover's sphincter muscle. jack gasped and bit the pillow, the pain causing tears to well up in his eyes and his boner to soften a little. soon, thankfully, it was all over, and his sphincter now looked like a large rubber band.

delta tossed the hypo under the bed and placed his hand on jack's back to ask if he was alright. jack nodded. "i-i'm fine... it just hurt so much."

delta scooped jack into his arms, and they made out a little more. in the present, jack's heart soared thinking about how sweet delta was, making sure he was alright to continue their night.

delta let jack lay on the bed, and positioned his member at jack's starfish. "go ahead, babe," jack said, his breathing hard from anticipation. "break my airlock!"

gently, delta guided himself into jack, who let out a gasp and moan. delta, despite his weight and size, was very careful as he thrust himself slowly, jack letting him know where to go and how much of his weiner was too much.

they eventually switched positions so that jack was sitting on delta's schlong, bathed in the amazing sensations it was giving him. delta ran his thick-gloved hands over jack's smooth skin, beholding his chest, glistening from sweat, as it heaved in and out.

in the tub, jack's eyes were shut tight, reeliving that cherished moment with his beloved. "oh, delta... delta!" he cried, stroking himself passionately to the thought of him. "ugh - oh, delta..."

jack reached up with his other hand to twist his nipple, the same way delta had that night, arranging the little hole in his steel-tipped finger over jack's pink bud. as he did this, jack could hear delta's own ragged breathing getting faster and faster.

"ugh, oh, yes, give it to me, delta!" jack cried, moaning to help bring the big daddy to climax.

then, right there in that awful, drowned city, surrounded by the walking dead and so much pain and anguish, a beautiful orgasm bloomed between them, jack moaning to the high notes as he felt his muscles move in a way he'd never experienced before, and delta was there to share it with him. delta moaned similarly to how the other big daddies did when they died, the long, drawn-out whale-like sound jack had heard so many times. but this one was noy one of defeat, but one of love.

when they finished, jack sleepily climbed off of delta, who held him close. there was semen splattered across the canopy of tenenbaum's bed, and she had witnessed everything over her security camera, and she screamed at jack later for his actions in _her_ house and _her_ bed, but at this moment, jack could cuddle up to the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and delta felt the same.

in the tub, jack gasped and moanded as he drew closer to his own climax. "yes, yes... aah... delta... delta!" he cried, before screwing his eyes shut as his system released. he moaned, imagining he was back in delta's arms, celebrating their love, before his orgasm ended and he opened his eyes to a lonely bathtub and only his semen in the water.

only his.

END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. Chapter 3: Delta and what he deals with

good evening readers... ssorry its been a while. i got really sick must've picked upsomething but im feeling better now. i had a extreme hot insane hot fever it was so hot like seven-alarm chili which is chili you eat for din-din time but by seven-o-clock its burning its way out of you. and i started having some halucinations one that realy stood out to me was i halluciniated that weird German boy from the old toaster strudel commercials. you know the one where he goes "toaster struudel!" and I saw him dancing at the foot of my hospital bed. it freaked me out honestly and I screamed and called the nurses but they said there was no dancing German boy there. i was allowed to bring my computer into the hospital so i wrote this new chapter of starfish-crossed to make myself feel better. but i was realy out of it _realy realy out of it_ and it's honestly really weird... but it sets up the same cliffhanger i wanted to write originally so its fine with me i guess. writing it was therapeutic nd it helped me feel better. but im out of the hospital so i just want to say i feel for all of you who are in a hospital. :c

chapeter 3: Delta and what he deals with on a daily basis

Delta gave a sharp yell-like moan as he rounded a corner to get away from the explosion caused by a bomb caused by a nitro cplicer throwing said bomb at him.

"AHHHH HAH HAH HAH HAH" cackled the splicer, "YOU GET BACK HERE YE METAL BITCH"

"MM-MM!" Delta said, meaning "OH, NO!" there was no way he was turning around for _that_ guy! there was only one man in the entire world he'd turn around for...

_No, not now,_ Delta thought, brushing a tear out of his viewport before it could obstruct his vision. _I have to keeprunning. _so he did, and eventually the nitro splicer ran into a corner where he'd thrown a grenade and blew himself into chunks.

"AH, SHI-" he screeched before being blown to smithereens.

Delta caught his breath in the next hall over, grateful that the chase was done. Rapture had gotten even _worse_ these days, and Delta was constantly fighting, trying to defend himself. it seemed there was no rest in this place anymore.

well... maybe there was still a certain kind of rest.

a toasty splicer came over and toasted a cigar on the way to look cool and live up to his name, he walked up to Delta with the cigar hanging out of his mouth it was disgusting. "hey, babe. you wanna have a good time?"

Delta looked at him with an expression of _what the fiery fock?! _but he burbled ," uh, no good sir, I am taken thank you"

"aw, come on" said the toasty cuddling up to Delta getting too close for comfort getting too far into his personal space. "I can show ya what real fun is, and it's right between my legs, just hangin there, see look at it see what i mean"

"NO!" Delta blubbered and pushed the tosty away before bookin' it again! "keep your plasmid-pustuled penis away from me!"

"aw, c'mon, babe!" called the toasty whippin' his junk out. it was indeed not pretty and looked like a seven-foot-long footlong sandwich with avocado on herb and cheese bread or a ginormous lobster claw. either way, it wasn't pretty. "we were just gettin' started!" then he started to give chase with his massive wanker trailing behind!"

"_how on earth does he even expect to get an erection with that thing_" wondered Detla to himself but then he remembered this was a splicer they're all idiots. so he used this to his advantage and right in front of the splicer RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SPLICER I SAY he set up numerous trap rivets (and the word rivets suddenly gave him extreme deep rumbly toots, so he fartd and they filled his suit and it smelled rawful, as Scooby would say, but his suit automatically depressurized so the nasty stench was vented out and he cheered hooray!) and trap bolts and proximity mines and soon the whole hallway leading up to Eve's Garden looked like a freagin' minefield a deathtrap I say. then the stupid splicer came running through screaming and got zapped and punctured and blown to pieces and soon only his infected weiner was left, and it skidded across the floor and stopped in front of Delta. it thus got a boner from the heat.

"ick, die bug," said Delta and squashed the wener under his foot and it went squelch like bug.

"zhat was disgusting!" said a voice from a nearby doorway. Delta turned his head and saw a boy peeking out from the doorway to the bank place who was looking at him wide-eyed. the boy was very creepy honestly but Delta was very patient with kids so he patted his knees and said "oh hello there, I did not see you son" but it came out sounding more like a clogged toilet trying to flush. i'm sorry, i shouldn't have typed that.

then the boy came running over to him, he was wearing an alpine hat with a feather and lederhosen over a while buttun-up shirt, and mary jane shoes. "Herr Delta! I hafe urgent news about mein Auntie Tenenbaum!"

"what is it my dear boy" asked Delta but it was the whole clogged toilet deal again.

"I vass stanting in das tea garten, eating mein toster strudel, vhen I hear dis scream come from zhe direction of de Farmer's Market!"

"oh, dear!" said Delta, worried for Tenenbzum! she was always good to him despite her horrible dark past she was always good to him and Jack and their daughters. well except that time when Jack lost his virginivy to Delta but she was long past that now okay?! "what happened to Brigid, dear boy?!"

"so I vent into dad Farmer's market und de screaming ist closer now ja? so I vent running und running hoo mein legs vere so tiret, but I had to keep going ja! so I run into Arcadia ja, de screaming zhen stopped?! but I vent exploring to see if I could find her you see busenfreund."

"okay, that's very good, but tell me what happened to Tenenbaum," urged Delta,

"zo I came upon das hot spring in Arcadia und it was zo hot mein grossen freund! it burnt mein toaster strudel but zhat was probably gut zhing ja because it probably vould've just burned mein bottom on zhe way out ja!"

"yes, that's very interesting, but please-"

"for it was ein chili-schokolade toaster strudel mein stinkig freund, er was verruckt heiß mein homosexueller freund! zo I vass grateful for zhe loss of zhe toaster strudel even if just zhis einmal. zho I went furzher into der hot spring ja und saw zwei bros, sitting in das hot tub, funf feet apart wegen nein gay. und zhey nearly convinced me too mein metall freund, but zhen zhey leant in closer ja und before I knew it SIE KÜSSTEN !"

"uhh...?" Delta tried to interject.

"SIE LIEBTEN JEDES ANDERE, BIS DER VOLLE MOND AUFSTIEGTE JA JA ICH SCHRIE VOR SCHRECK ABER SIE HÖRTEN NICHT AUF SIE HOCH ZU LIEBEN, _SIE ZU LIEBEN,_ UND VERSUCHTEN IHR KÖSTLICHES MAIS RINDFLEISCH ZU ESSEN ABER ES WAR ZU VIEL FÜR IHREN MEIN FLUSSPFERD-GLEICH FREUND!"

"son-"

"UND ICH KÖNNTE NUR DORT STEHEN UND ANSCHAUEN WIE DER HEISSE FRÜHLING, IN DEM ICH GEBOREN WURDE IN DIESER WEISE DEFILIERT WURDE ES HAT MICH WIE ICH GESCHRIEBEN UND DASS MEIN TOASTERSTRUDEL SEINEN WEG ZUM ANDEREN ENDE ARBEITETETE UND VERBRANNT VERBRANNT MEINEN HINTERN HINTERN HEUTE WAR DER SCHLECHTESTE TAG MEINES LEBENS MEINE GURKEN-KULTUR-FREUND!"

Delta could only stare at the nervous wreck his young friend had become. he was now screaming entirely in German and Delta couldn't understand him. never before in his life did he want to use his drill more than he wanted to now. but no, the boy was a good kid, and he'd even brought frshly-baked bread and biscuits to Delta and Jack when they were still together. he said his mama was a good baker and made delicious pastries she was probably the one who made the late strudel her son had been enjoying.

Delta knelt down to meet the boy's eye level and said, "young man, you've had a very rough day. come, I will escort you home safely to your mama and you can tell me what occured to Tenenbaum after a good night's rest. alright, my over-excitable friend?"

the boy was jumping and screaming and flailing around like he was witnessing a fire with no fire extinguisher or towel or flabby hiney cheeks to put it out and Delta wasn't sure he was even still speaking at this point, but he slowly calmed down and said, "ja, I vould like zhat fery much Herr Delta."

Delta smiled and hoisted the boy into his Little Sister basket on his bcak, he had put it on there in preparation for raising children with Jack. "okay, you live in Artmeis Sweets, right?"

"zhat is correct mein leuchtender schließmuskeled freund!"

Delta sort of understood that last line but didn't want to think too much on it. "alright, let's go," he said and carried the boy safely through the scary halls of Rapture.

but just then there was a clack on the floor behind them and the sound of an old man clearing his throat. Delta turned around and the boy gasped in shock.

"Herr Ryan?!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

hi there everyone! hoo its been a while. sorry about that. I'm feeling better now thank goodness it was just a cold or something and not this awfol coronetvirus. I hope all those who are affected will be okay. I will be keeping you all in my thoughts. this is another chapter I wrote a little while ago, it's been sitting because 1. i was sick & 2. I've been having to help my brother with some things, he's been having some mariage problems lately. :c we all really hope they'll be alright, i love my brother-in-law and he's the only brother-in-law I have so i'm scared, but all we can do is support them and try to help. everyone's in trouble these days but maybe my stories can bring a smile to someone's face.

chapter 4: the talk

Jack awakened in his bed, smiling. "honey...?" he opened his eyes fully and say Delta was nowhere to be found. he frownde sadly. "oh, right.. he's trapped in Ratpure." he cried a little but told himself to stay strong. he had to make up for his gloom the previous day. thankfully today was pancake day so he practically had his work cut out for him.

he got up and took his tectsicles out of his throat, then went to the bathroom. he brushed his teeth and got dressed in his room, then went into the kitchren and attached dining room with a big fake smiel.

"good morning girls, who's ready for pan- huh?" he stopped in his tracks, surprised.

all of his daughters were cooking breakfast, Ethel and Cathy combining the ingedients, Robin pouring the batter, Lenore flipping the pancakes, and Thea bringing the plates to the table. Lenore looked at her father from the stove.

"order up, pops!" she said happily.

"girls..." jack began, "you don't have to cook, i was going to make your breakfast"

"we wanted to do it for you, dad!" said Patricia with a smile. "you cook for us all the time, we wanted to do the same for you."

"oh" said Jack, unsure of why his girls were being so nice to him after his behavior the other day. suddenlt, he gasped internally! they must've been doing this because they thought he was angry at them and they were trying to make him happy! sorrow filled his heart. he couldn't be mad at them. he had to set things right!

he opened his mouth but sally and Dolores grabbed his arms and led him happily to the table. after sitting him down Yumi expertly set his place at the table, followed by Thea gravefully placing a shortstack in front of him. before he could say anything Bernardine came by and poured maple syrup onto his pancakes and smiled cheerfully.

"eat up!" Jule said, as all the sisters (except Bonnie she wsnt there) flocked to the table with all their own plates of pancakes and beamed at their father.

Jack looked from all of them, to his food, then back to the girls. "do you need more butter, dad?" asked Robin.

Jack finally said, "i'm not angry with you, girls. you didn't have to do any of this. _i'm_ the one who should be making thngs up to _you._"

the girls looked perpelxed. "you weren't even angry with me when i hit that baseball into the ngihbor's window?" asked Naomi hopefully.

ignoring her, Greta asked, "what do you mean, Oaoa?"

Jack's lip threatened to rule the quiver. "i ruined your day at the park yesterday. i was caught up in my orn personal problems and rained on your parade."

"what?!" said Lenore.

"Dad, you didn't ruin our day or anything!" said Holly. "we thought _we_ ruined your dsay because you seemed so sad after we got home from the park!"

"no! you girls bring nothing but sunshine into my life! any day spent with you is a good day in my book!"

Ethel started crying because she was so touched. Jule started eating her pancakes while they were still hot. dolores asked, "so then why were you so down in the dumps yesterday?"

Jack looked away. no, telling them why would involve brining up Rapture, and he couldn't do that to them! he had to think of something...

"Dad," Fran began, "... does it have something to do with Rapture?"

Jack shot his heaf up to look at her. "did you take a mind-reading plasmid or something?" but je realized he had let the secret slip. he cupped his hands over his mouth. "oop-!"

"it... it's okay, Dad, " said Matidla, "you can... can speak freely about it. right, girls?"

the others solemnly nodded, then looked to their father. Jack went a little pale, not wanting to subject his girls to the heartwrenching memories, but he repsected their wishes. "well, i... i've been thinking a lot about Subject Delta as of late."

the girls caught their breth. they'd guessed correctly, after all. "... go on, Papa."

Jack swallowed air, then swallowed some pancake. after that he swallowed some syrup. great now I'm hungry. "I... I wanted so badly to raise you girls with him, he would've been such a good father to you... but he's... he's..."

Jack couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed on the table sobbing his face off. the girls looked at each other, saddened by how sad their father was. what could they do to help him?!

Greta cracked her knuckles and it sounded like when one reloads a machine gun. the purpose of this was to get her sisters to come together and think of _something_ to say to the man I mean look at him he's a wreck. Samantha cleared her throat and said, "Father... is there anything we can do? surely there is some way to save him..."

"_no_" Jack cried, flailing his arms. "we can't go back there! I dont know what I'd do if you girls went back into that death trap!"

"but... what about Papa Delta?"

Jack shuddered to hear Greta call his lover that. he had wanted so badly to hear them say that since their childhoods. "he... I should just face facts. he probably isn't even... alive anymore."

upon voicing his biggest fear next to losing his daughters, Jack slumped at the table, into his pancakes. the girls gathered around him in a gigantic group hug that looked more like a rubber band ball than a hug. it was the least they could do for their father... unless...

Andrew Ryan, the head shitmeister himself, was standing there in Fort Frloic, leaning on his cane and looking sharply at Delta and the little German boy. Deltsa knew what he wanted. he had no choice but to give it to him, and so he let the boy go back to his mother as Delta returned with Ryan to the latter's abode.

presently they were in bed Ryan was stark naked and smoking a cigarette. Delta was beside him with his massive weiner still hanging out reaching the foot of the bed.

Ryan scoffed as he tapped ash into the tray on his nightstand. "you know, I still have no idea how you manage to fit all of yourself into my ass. I guess you're smaller than you look, in actuality."

_or you just have a big ass,_ is what Delta _wanted so desperately _to say, but he couldn't. this man controlled him. controlled his life; controlled his past; controlled his futur.

Ryan got up and walked to the window, still smoking and his wiener _still_ rock-hard. he probably could've cut the glass on the thing but he didn't want to drown so he didn't try.

"uh - Mr. Ryan?" ased Detla.

"hm?" Ryan asked, then looked down at his weiner. "what? are you disappointed you could not satisfy me? do not be. for my boner is not for the physical - but for the industrial."

Delta watched the insane man as he opened his arms to behold his failed city. "Rapture is my greatest accomplishment - my magnum opus, my masterpiece. it is a fine-tuned lover of everything I have ever hoped for and worked to achieve. is the man behind this beauty not entitled to feel sexual attraction to it? simply because it is a city? in the outside world, the parasites say, '_**no, you may not physically love a city. that is disgusting and immoral.**_' I shunned that idea. not only did I build a city under the sea to escape the parasites, I embraced my love for it wholeheartedly. in the blueprints for Rapture, I included hundreds of faux vaginas scattered throughout, so that I may truly love my city. the citizens would walk by in the street and say, '_now there is a man who loves this beautiful place. we are so happy to have a leader like him._'"

Delta threw up a little in his helmet, but didn't let it show. any criticism of Andrew Ryan would earn you one of two things: getting thrown in the briney, or getting your cock chopped off and mounted on his trophy wall next to your own corpse. for women he did the same thing but it was more difficult than with a man obviously. but it was a major deterrent to all. then everyone would see your STD-afflicted gonadal parts. of course Delta was clean (he had to be to be Ryan's misteress) but the thought was terrifying nonetheless. he heard some splicers even made masks out of chopped off genitals.

Delta cleared his throat but it sounded like a lion choking on a groundhog, chubby little things. Ryan turned around to face him. "ah, yes. you may go now. our session is over."

Delta got out of bed with great serendipity. he put his 100% authentic wangus beef away and grabbed his rivet gun, and headed back out into the streets of Rapture. Next stop: Artemis Suites.


	5. Chapter 5: Rapture Now

Chapther 5: Rapture Now

Delta entered the desolate and scary Artmeis Suites, it was filled with juck and the junk was filled with flies and the flies were filled with all sorts of unwholesome things that I just realized I'd rather not describe. you're a smart cookie you know what flies eat I'm sure you can figure it out.

"C'MON! I JUS' WANNA TAULK TO SOUMEBAUDY!" screamed a splicer as if that wouldmake somone actually _want_ to stop and have a chat with him. he then promptly hurled a molotov cocktail at Delta.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Delta shouted and charged for the security camera as sson as it turned away. time itself froze and everything was in slo-mo as Delta hacked that camera yo and when it was done the camera saw the splicer and went WEE-OO WEE-OO and called in its reinforcements my college brosis.

"AUHH! GET IT AUFF!" screamed the splicer as the security bots fired bees at him, they stung his entire body (including if you're curious up his urethra) and soon he was covered in hives and lookin' even worse than usual. he thus fell over into the puddle of water in the "grand entryway" (ggl) to Artemis Freaking Suites and was electrocuted because the bots fired electro-bolts into the water to make sure he was dead. he screamed, and pissed his pants, and soon was finally dead.

"thanks for the save, my boys," said Delta to his fellow robots, even though he wasn't a robot, and hacked them and made them his friends. now glowing green, the security bots dumbly followed Delta up the stairs to the upper levels of the Suites.

the stairway to floor 4 was crushed and destroyed, but Delta managed to wriggle his gifted tush past the debris and the bots just hoevered over it anyway. honestly there was a space wide enough even for Jack to squeeze through but Delta knew why his beloved lover wouldn't want to.

there was something... _wrong_ about Artemis Suites. more so than the other parts of Rapture. somewhere, toward the highest floors, was _something_ that would let out horrific cries through the halls of this place. you could hear it before you even reached the entry floor. no one knew what caused it, not even the residents. no one had dared go beyond the eighth floor since the attacks on New Year's Eve 1958, which was where the noises seemed to be ebbing from. those who were foolish enough to pass that unspoken barrier... were never seen again.

many people theorized what could be up there. a portal to another world, Rapture's biggest conglomeration of dying animals, or something as mundane as some machinery left on. but the screaming would continue even during power outages, and generators weren't a thing you could afford to have if you lived in Artemis Suites. second, this screaming had been going on for literally years - the animals would've died by now. as for the portal theory... Rapture was a city of science, but that only proved that anything was possible.

Delta often wondered what it was shrieking so frighteningly. Jack had been unsettled by it and preferred not to think about it, thus why he never investigated it himself. he just looted Suchong's corpse and got the heck outta there man. but Delta... well, sometimes he wondered if going up there and facing the consequences would be better than lurking about in these dark depths, his every day filled with torment.

... and then he would think of Jack and the girls, and, despite knowing he would never see them again anyway, he couldn't toss his life away like that.

on the sixth floor, Delta knocked on a door that read "WEISS" the same way he would if he were calling his Little Sister from a vent, just out of sheer force of habit. he'd done this many times to this door though and this time was the last straw. he punched a hole through the wood and a woman screamed on the other end.

"süß scheisse!" she cried.

"oops, I am sorry, Mrs. Weiss," said Delta.

came to the door and saw it was Detla. "oh, gutentag Herr Delta! hafe you come to check on Hans?"

"yes I am, ma'am," Delta said, wiping his feet before entering, for he was a gentleman.

their apartment was the only NICE living arrangement left in what parts of Artemis Suites people still occupied. the floor was shiny and waxed and the kitchen was clean and stocked with meat that wasn't spoiled and didn't come from a cat. they _did_ have a toilet in the kitchen though but that was just the floorplan of this awful place. in the living area Hans was seated in front of the TV that merely said "PLEASE STAND BY"

"vill it efer change, Mama?" Hans asked.

"perhaps nefer, my chilt," said Mrs. Weiss, but she smiled. "but you hafe a fisitor."

Hans turned around to see Delta, and his face lit up. "Herr Delta!" he said happily and ran over into the Big Daddey's arms. Delta still had his drill attached tho and disengaged it so as not to like, gore the child or anything, and it dropped into the floor and made a huge hole. "it's good to see you too, boy. I'm happy you got home safe."

"ja!"said Hans. "I ran here as fast as I coult just like you tolt me after seeing Herr Ryan gut bohnenpflanze auf toast he is sehr schrecklich! he scares me Herr Delta I knew I vould've had quite zhe stain in my lederhosen had I stayed efen one more minute! zo I ran here and zhere vas a Baby Jane splicer ja? she said "KOMMEN SIE HERAUS WO ICH SIE SEHEN KANNNNNN" und I said "oh je, sie ist gruselig!" und I had mein hacked turm go after her ja und it fillet her mit bullet. she looked like piece of Sviss cheese vhen it vas done ja ha ha!"

"_Hans!_" Mrs. Weiss snapped in disbelief und horror. "Herr Delta does not know fery much Cherman! you are to speak in English vhen speaking to him, ist- is zhat clear?"

Hans tooted a little in surprise from hearing his momma sass at him like that but he twiddled his fingers in embarrassment. "ja, I am sorry, Herr Delta," he said.

"no harm done, really," Delta said waving it off.

since he was there Detta decided to play cars mit Hans. they had a lot of fun but Hans was the excitable sort and numerous times Delta saw green steam rising from the boy's pantaloons. he knew it was only a matter of time before the actual bomb dropped so he excused himself from their home to get as far away from the fallout as posible.

maybe he wouldn't have made a good dad, he chided himself.

"vait, Herr Delta," said Mrs. Weiss, calling to him. "zhere is a fery important topic I must discuss wiss you - vould you mint choining me in my bedroom?"

so Delta did and made love to , she was very lonely after her husband was killed in the Rapture Civil War and she and Delta were pretty good friends so they'd pretty much become friends with benefits. after the act Delta asked, "so what do you need, Pamela?"

"I vill be going to Neptune's Bounty Fritay night," she said, "to make a delivery of ADAM in exchange for food. normally, I vould let Hans sleep zhrough my missions, but zhe Suites have become efen more dangerous lately."

"WHO WAS SHE?! YER SISTAER...? YER COUSIN? I DON' GIVE A SHITT!" screamed a splicer from the other side of the door.

"I'll take care of this," said Delta, getting out of bed. then Mrs. Weiss stopped him and said, "no, you are our guest. allow me."

she took her shotgun and opened the door and blew off the splicer's weiner in a matter of milliseconds, the weiner bounced off the ground and lodged itself in his own puckerthole but kept going up through his body, puncturing his prostate kidney large intestine small intestine stomach lungs heart gall bladder liver trachea and finally his brain. he fell to the ground and Mrs. Weiss blew off the barrel of her gun.

"ach, I alvays knew you had dick for brains," she said, before calling over her shoulder, "DO NOT REPEAT ZHAT HANS!"

"I von't Mama!" he called back.

Mrs. Weiss locked up and went back into her room and got back in bed with Delta. "you can see vhat I mean."

"indeed." said Delta.

"zo, I vas hoping... could you vatch Hans zhis Fritay night, to keep him safe? you alreaty get along zo well, it shouldn't be a problem..."

"of course, I would be happy to," Delta said.

"zhank you. I hate to ask, but he is just a boy... he couldn't defent himself against zhese monsters should somezhing..." she was unable to go on, and choked out an, "I'm sorry."

Detla comforted her, then they got out of bed and he put his weiner away and she got dressed. Mrs. Weiss was a strict no-splicer, and hadn't taken a lick of ADAM since its discovery - neither had her husband. however she would come across discarded ADAM slugs quite often left by people with less morals, and would gather them up to trade for food for herself and her son. she was the equivalent of a drug dealer in Rapture, but Delts never judged her. Ryan, on the other hand... should he ever find out about Mrs. Weiss' dealings, not to mention the fact she and Delta were screwing each other as friends, he would surely have her executed. so if there was any way he could make her life easier, Delta would do it in a heartbeat. heck, he'd even take up trading ADAM for her, if any of her clients seemed like the type to trust a Big Daddy.

the two left Mrs. Weiss' bedroom and saw Hans had passed out from exhaustion on the couch. his mother smiled and draped a blanket over her son, and kissed him lightly on the temple. she led Delta to the door, and said goodbye.


End file.
